luck is for losers
by prestigiousone33
Summary: in this no such luck au Lincoln runs away from home after being forced to wear that costume he stumbles upon a man named Shane Stevens who is a former professional wrestler he soon takes Lincoln under his wing and trains him to be a pro wrestling icon note this is my first fic so I apologize if it's not good rating may change
1. prologue

luck it is a superstition that many people believe in these are the people who barricade themselves in their house on Friday the 13th and carry a good luck charm with them at all times

most of the people who believe in luck are involved in sports in some way whether it's football basketball soccer hockey or...baseball

baseball players are completely superstitious with luck they have traditions that they do before every game out of fear of losing even though sometimes they lose anyway

my older sister Lynn is a ferm believer in things like luck but I never knew how much she believes in it

until the incident happened

one day lynn threatened me to go to her game so I did

unfortunately however she actually lost which never happens

and since I was the only one who never went to a game before she chose to blame me

at first I was really annoyed about the whole thing but then I realized if everyone thinks I'm bad luck they won't try and take me to their events anymore

it was going well until my parents started to believe as well

suddenly they started treating me differently than normal

and I wasn't allowed to have fun with the rest of the family

eventually I wasn't even allowed in my house anymore

they made me sleep in my backyard and I couldn't take it anymore

one day it was Lynn's championship game I decided to go the game dressed as the mascot for the team

when Lynn's team won I thought it would prove that I wasn't bad luck

boy was I wrong

they thought the suit was good luck and it was cancelling out my bad luck

so they made me wear it 24/7

even at the beach when it was unbelievably hot

did I mention that they sold all of my stuff?

so one night it was 1am everyone was sleeping in their own rooms

while I decided not to put a end to it

I took off my suite and left it in my room because if the good luck charm is all they care about then they can have it

i went to my front door and left

I decided to leave town and never come back maybe I can find a better family

by the way my name is Lincoln loud and this is the story of how I became one of the best professional wrestlers to ever live


	2. meeting a legend

Lincoln loud is in the process of leaving royal woods in a attempt at a better life he left his home due to his family forcing him to wear a squirrel costume because they believed that it was good luck

but right now he is feeling like he should go back he has no idea where he can live now without his home

man what do I do out here I have no money to even get a hotel room Lincoln thought

maybe I should just start heading back home he started to turn around but then he heard a voice call out to him

hey kid someone yelled at him

Lincoln suddenly panicked thinking it could be a kidnapper

he considers running away but then realizes that it could be a police officer

the idea of his parents calling the police after realizing that their own son is missing makes perfect sense so that could be who's calling after him

he decides to turn around and face the music but he is shocked to see who it actually is

it's wwe superstar John cena

Lincoln isn't a huge wrestling fan but his sister Lynn is and she is a huge fan of cena so he knows who he is

hey kid what are you doing here it's 6:30am on a Sunday morning shouldn't you be at home? cena asked

Lincoln decides to lie

I don't have a home I haven't had one in years Lincoln says

alright kid I should take you somewhere you'll be safe and sound cena says as he walks over to him

not knowing what to do Lincoln decides to run for it

cena starts running after him

Lincoln knows that he can't out run him so when he passes by a building he is temporary out of cena's sight so he takes that opportunity to run inside the building praying that he wouldn't think to look there

by some miracle he doesn't look and keeps running

Lincoln starts to catch his breath

thank goodness I got away Lincoln says to the reader

yo what are you doing here a voice behind him says

Lincoln turns around and sees a janitor standing their with his arms crossed

look I'm sorry I'll leave Lincoln turns around and attempts to walk away

no don't leave until you tell me why you're here the man says

okay my name is Lincoln loud and I'm here because I ran away from home Lincoln says extremely nervous

you what!? the man yells

look I said I'll leave okay! exclaims Lincoln

no I'm going to contact your parents give me their number the man says

no I will not give you the number Lincoln says

then I'm calling the police the man is about to dial before Lincoln interrupts

NO NO NO NO YOU WILL NOT CALL ANYONE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH THE ONE THING THAT I WANTED WAS SOME ALONE TIME BUT INSTEAD I WAS FORCED TO SLEEP IN MY OWN BACKYARD BY THE PEOPLE WHO Claim TO LOVE ME AND THEN I WAS FORCED TO WEAR A STUPID MASCOT COSTUME ALL DAY AND NIGHT AND ALMOST DIED DUE TO HEAT STROKE AND NOW YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SEND ME BACK THERE YOU'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED ANYTHING I'VE EVER BEEN THROUGH! Lincoln absolutely erupts with emotion

suddenly the man puts down the phone

you know Lincoln I actually do know something that you went through you said you only wanted one thing which was some alone time but I only ever wanted one thing and I didn't get it the man says

what happened? Lincoln says

you know something why don't you have a seat and we can talk the man says and sits down

okay what's your name Lincoln says as he takes a seat

call me shane


	3. a heartbreaking story

16 years ago my family was in a very bad position we had little money and he could just barely afford to pay rent on our cheep apartment we were a mess we all had to take multiple jobs in order to avoid living on the streets until I saw a flyer for wrestling tryouts and it made me think maybe I can do that if I became a pro wrestling icon I can pay my family's bills and they won't need to over work themselves to make ends meet so I tried out and to my surprise the people holding the tryouts all said that I was a natural wrestler and I had a huge career ahead of me so after awhile I had my first ever match and the audience loved me I was only wrestling in front of 50 people because some wrestlers aren't fortunate enough to wrestle in front of large crowds right away but I was on my way to being an all time great until my 10th match everything was completely normal but suddenly I heard a loud pop and I immediately fell over in pain they had to call off the match on the spot I had suffered an torn acl and mcl which is why I fell over but when I hit the ground I landed on my neck and I suffered a neck sprain and the doctor said I wouldn't be able to wrestle again it was absolutely heartbreaking because now I can't provide for my family so I tried to take a bunch of jobs again so I could make some money but because of my injuries I couldn't do much so I did what I could I became a janitor here just to make something Shane finishers his story

Lincoln looks like he might start crying the story really got to him

meanwhile back at the loud house

the family has just woken up and was sitting down for breakfast

but they soon realized that someone was missing

hey Lori can you go get Lincoln

fine Lori gets up and goes upstairs to Lincoln's room and knocks on the door

hey twerp come down for dinner Lori says with no response

Lincoln lets go she says with still no response

alright I'm coming in Lori says while opening the door

she sees the suit and assumes that Lincoln is inside of it

come on Lincoln you can't sleep all day she says the suit doesn't move

don't make me drag you downstairs because I will Lori threatens him but still no movement

okay you asked for it she grabbed the leg of the costume to drag it but she noticed that it was unusually light

she pulled off the head of the suit and sees that Lincoln is no where to be found

oh my god where is he Lori says completely scared

meanwhile back with Lincoln

I'm really sorry you had to go through that I understand how much providing for your family means to you Lincoln says

you don't have a reason to be sorry shane says

I just wish I could help you and your family Lincoln says

but Shane suddenly gets an idea

wait maybe there is something you could do to help he says

what is it? Lincoln asks curious

you can become a pro wrestling legend and I can be your manager!


	4. a important decision

WHAT! Lincoln exclaims

look I know that's a strange request but I need your help you said you want to help me and my family shane says

I know but I'm 11 years old how can I become a wrestler is that even legal Lincoln says

you'd be surprised there are lots of stories about children wrestling legitimate matches there was a company called nwf which was a company owned by kids shane said

but I don't know how to wrestle I don't even exercise Lincoln says

I can teach you how to wrestle Shane says excitedly

I still don't know if I can do it you can't wrestle anymore because you got hurt what if that happens to me Lincoln says worried

I was a rookie then and I didn't have a manager with me I can watch your back Shane says

I still don't know Lincoln says

please Lincoln I need someone like you who is young enough to become a legendary professional wrestler one day if you agree to become a wrestler right now then you have your whole career ahead of you you can be my family's hero if you do this please say yes Shane begs

I need to think about it for a minute Lincoln says while thinking

meanwhile back at the loud house

mom! dad! Lincoln's not up here screams Lori

what! Rita screams

where is he Lynn Sr says panicked

I don't know I came upstairs to get him for breakfast but his costume was empty Lori says

alright kids in your rooms now Lynn Sr says

all the kids go to there rooms while their parents are trying to figure out where their only son is

meanwhile back with Lincoln

alright while I still have doubts about this I accept your offer Lincoln says

yes! Lincoln I guarantee you will be the next big name in wrestling you will be on par with guys like hulk Hogan Bret Hart Shawn Michaels stone cold steve austin the rock triple h and John cena says Shane

so when do I start training? Lincoln asks

right now Shane says

but don't you have a job to do here Lincoln says

not anymore I quit Shane says

WHAT you can't quit you need money Lincoln says

and I will get money because I have you Shane says

but what if I fail and I don't make money? Lincoln asks worried

you won't be a failure I believe in you Lincoln Shane says with complete confidence

but what if my family was right what if I am bad luck Lincoln says

you know we have a saying in professional wrestling Shane says smiling

what is it? Lincoln asks curiously

luck is for losers


	5. learning to wrestle

alright so what do I do first? Lincoln asked

well first you need to learn how to take a bump Shane says

and what does that mean? Lincoln asks

taking a bump is what you call it when you hit the ground whether it's in the ring or on the floor Shane says

So you are going to throw me to the ground? Lincoln says worried

no you are not ready for that yet what you need to do is simply fall backwards on the ring mat Shane says

okay Lincoln says

Lincoln falls backwards in the ring and it hurts a lot more than he expected

ouch that really hurt Lincoln says in pain

well that's the thing people look at this stuff and say it's fake and falling in the ring doesn't hurt but it does just because there are springs underneath the ring mat doesn't mean this is a trampoline under the springs is some wood and iron this is pro wrestling it's not ballet it isn't easy for anyone Shane says

well now that I took a bump what now? Lincoln asks

now you should start running the ropes all you do is run from one side of the ring to the other while bouncing off the ring ropes Shane says

that's it? Lincoln says

yep that's it ordinary running Shane says

okay that's pretty easy Lincoln says confident

what do you mean easy this is no ordinary running Shane says

but you just said it was Lincoln complains

look if you hit the ropes wrong in any way you could get your neck broken Shane says

WHAT! Lincoln exclaims

yep now you may start Shane says smiling

I have a bad feeling about this Lincoln says to the reader

meanwhile back at the loud house

with Lincoln gone the parents were forced to call the police and file a missing persons report

the loud sisters are shocked knowing their only brother is gone

Lori is to nervous to talk to bobby

leni is to nervous to design dresses

luna is to nervous to play guitar

luan is to nervous to make jokes

Lynn is to nervous to play sports

Lucy is to nervous to write poems

lana is to nervous to play in mud

Lola is to nervous to have a tee party

Lisa is to nervous to experiment

and Lilly can sense that everyone is nervous making her nervous

the loud parents actually didn't tell the cops about the luck incident so they wouldn't get in trouble but deep down they knew that they deserved to be arrested

the loud house will not be the same until Lincoln is returned home safely

1 hour later back with Lincoln

okay Lincoln I think your done for the day Shane says proudly

oh thank goodness Lincoln says with relief

but suddenly a Indy wrestling promoter comes in

hey what's going on here the man says

oh hey how have you been Shane says

Shane Stevens long time no see says as he shakes his hand

what are you doing back here your retired says

oh I'm just here to train the next big thing in professional wrestling Shane says

really where is this person? asks

right over here Shane says pointing to Lincoln

hahahaha that's a good one Shane says

actually it isn't a joke this is the next big thing Shane says

Shane you know kids can't wrestle here says

why not? Shane says

because it's dangerous you can get hurt just look at you Shane says

please sir just let him have one match just to try out please Shane begs

I'm definitely going to regret this but you are a close friend of mine so okay I'll give the kid a shot says

yes thank you for this opportunity Lincoln we got a match shane says extremely excited

oh god I am not looking forward to this Lincoln says to the reader


	6. the debut

look Shane with all due respect are you insane! Lincoln says screaming the last part

what did I do? Shane says

you booked me in a match after one day of training there is no way I'm ready Lincoln says

oh that's crazy talk you are more than ready Shane says

what how Lincoln says

because Lincoln I got to teach you the very basics of the business and you are a natural at it Shane says

oh come on i feel like this is a very bad idea Lincoln says

well it's not sure most of the time when someone gets into the ring with very little training they typically get horrific injuries and disfigurements that will never heal but...what were we talking about again? Shane asks confused

your plan makes no sense Lincoln says annoyed

listen I know you are nervous but I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about with me in your corner you cannot fail I trust you Shane says

but I don't think I trust myself I'm not good at anything I can only imagine that this this is no different Lincoln says sadly

it's okay I know you can do it just remember what I told you Shane says

okay I'll give it a try Lincoln says

that's the spirit Shane says

later that night Lincoln's first ever match is just getting ready to start

okay who I'm I wrestling tonight? Lincoln says

a man called Joseph silver he is also an up and coming talent so he only has a little more experience than you do he is exactly 6 feet tall 205 pounds long brown hair and wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a par of dark blue shorts Shane says

why did you tell me what he's wearing? Lincoln asks confused

I don't know it's almost match time let's go to the ring Shane says

okay let's go Lincoln says extremely nervous

Joseph silver makes his entrance before stopping to berate the fans

alright are you ready? Shane asks seriously

I guess so Lincoln says very scared

Lincoln loud you have no reason to be afraid you will make me proud I know you will show everyone why you are one of the greatest of all time now let's go get'em! Shane says excitedly

they both go down to the ring with only 25 people in the crowd and no cameras on

the few people in the audience are shocked to see someone so young wrestling

the bell rings and the match starts

Lincoln attempts to shake hands with Joseph but silver instead kicks Lincoln in the midsection making him fall to his knees in pain

Lincoln gets up only to be hit with a clothesline from silver Lincoln gets picked up for a bodyslam followed by a standing elbow drop Joseph goes for the pin

LINCOLN KICK OUT! Shane says

Lincoln hears him and just barely gets his shoulder up before 3

5 minutes later Lincoln is still being beaten down by silver Lincoln has not had one opportunity to hit Joseph with a move of any kind the crowd is becoming uncomfortable with seeing this kid get hurt

LINCOLN YOU NEED TO FIGHT BACK! Shane yells

I CAN'T I TOLD YOU I'M NOT CUT OUT FOR THIS! Lincoln yells

LINCOLN LOUD THE VERY FIRST TIME I MET YOU I WAS YELLED AT BY YOU BECAUSE YOU HAD SO MUCH ANGER INSIDE OF YOU USE THAT ANGER! Shane yells

Lincoln starts to remember everything that happened with him and his family and gets really angry thinking about it

silver attempts to pick up Lincoln again only for Lincoln to mount a comeback against him hitting him with everything he's got and gets Joseph down on his back Lincoln goes up to the top rope and hits him with a flying elbow drop and pins him

the referee count the bell rings

ladies and gentlemen here is your winner Lincoln loud

you did it Lincoln! Shane says excitedly

I did it? Lincoln says shocked

How did I do that Lincoln says to the readers

later that night Shane and Lincoln are preparing to leave the arena but Lincoln is still very confused

see I told you that you are a natural at this business you are already shaping up to be an all time great Shane says

no look I don't think I'm any good at this I'm pretty sure that was just a fluke and I can't wrestle or do anything like that again Lincoln says disappointed

listen to me Lincoln I have all the faith for you in the world just give me a chance to mold you into a legend Shane begs

alright I'll have another match but if I lose I will never step foot in a professional wrestling ring ever again Lincoln says

don't worry you will win and be a legend trust me

meanwhile back at the loud house

every second that goes by without Lincoln at home is making all of the residents of the loud house more and more depressed

everyone was trying to get awareness out to get Lincoln back home but nothing was working

moment by moment it seems less and less likely that Lincoln would ever be returning home

but something interesting happened when Lynn was asking around she had asked one of her teammates if she had seen him she said she saw him at a wrestling event in a match with a man named Joseph silver Lynn got annoyed because she thought it was a joke but what she doesn't realize is it's not a joke at all it was very very serious

meanwhile back with Lincoln

okay you ready for this match? Shane asks

I guess so who is my opponent this time? Lincoln asks

a man called unmentionable Robert he's a bit more experienced than silver was he's 6"3 235 pounds short black hair and black shorts he is a tough opponent to take down but I'm confident that you can take him down I believe in you Shane says while smiling completely confident

I've said it before and I'll say it again I've got a very bad feeling about this Lincoln says to the reader extremely nervous

they then walked down to the ring for what may mean Lincoln will never ever wrestle again


	7. second match

you ready Shane asks

yeah pretty much Lincoln says nervous

they head to the ring and this time Lincoln actually gets cheered by the fans this time which causes him to smile

why I'm smiling I don't know Lincoln says to the reader

he gets into the ring and gets ready for his match fully expecting it to be his last

the match starts and Robert takes him down with a big boot he picks him up for a powerbomb but Lincoln reverses it and hits a dropkick to his left leg and takes him down to his knees Lincoln sees this opportunity and runs off the ropes and hits him with a running knee putting him on his back allowing him to hit him with a flying elbow drop which was used to beat Joseph silver Lincoln goes for the pin

the referee counts 1 2

but he kicks out

Lincoln goes for another one but Robert moves out of the way causing Lincoln to scream in pain

Robert picks him up and gives him a powerbomb

5 minutes later and Lincoln hasn't been able to mount a comeback just yet

COME ON LINCOLN YOU CAN DO IT Shane yells but he realizes Lincoln can't hear him right now because he's close to going unconscious so Shane starts clapping encouraging the crowd to do the same

this causes Lincoln to wake up a little bit and start fighting back Robert try's to give him a suplex but Lincoln reverses it and somehow manages to lock him into the crossface after about 10 seconds Lincoln gets Robert to tap out so he wins the match

the crowd are cheering and chanting his name

but Shane pretty much drags Lincoln away because he's still hurt

after the match while backstage Lincoln is shocked upon learning that not only did he win again but he won by submission

i just don't get it how did I do that I made the guy tap out Lincoln says absolutely shocked

because your amazing Lincoln together we can set the world on fire Shane says excited

look I'm still certain that it's a fluke I could never do that again Lincoln says

hey you said you wouldn't give up on professional wrestling if you won this match you can do this man Shane says

suddenly comes in

hey Shane we need to talk come here says

they both leave allowing Lincoln to have a second alone

I can't figure out how I did this I'm not tough I'm not strong how did I do this could it be because of the fact my family have given me so much rage and I'm unleashing my anger on my opponents Lincoln says to the reader

suddenly Shane runs in extremely excited

Lincoln guess what Shane says

what is it? Lincoln asks confused

got a few phone calls from companies based in Mexico Shane says

and what's the point of telling me? Lincoln asks

the companies called asking for you they want you to wrestle for them Shane says excitedly

you want me to go to Mexico for some wrestling shows why? Lincoln says

because this is your big break Shane says

how will wrestling there be any different than wrestling here? Lincoln asks

because this is going to be televised all over the world this is what we've been waiting for Shane says excitedly

oh no what have I gotten myself into Lincoln says to the reader


	8. authors note

**alright I've been thinking and instead of making one big story I'm going to make several stories and sequels to this one so look out for the next one**

 **also I've decided I don't want this to be the only crossover I do so if you want me to make another loud house crossover with anything and I can think of a good story for it I will make it so make sure to send a review and tell me a idea for a good loud house crossover**


End file.
